My New Life
by XxCoUnTrYxxGaLxX2010
Summary: Just read and critque... anything is fine by me..... PLEASW


A/NTell me what you think...

Disclaimer-- I don't own anything but the plot and some charcaters.

Quickly, walking up to a large house was three people. Two of them were professors at a school called Hogwarts. The last one was the one and only Hermione Granger. The professors were Headmaster Albus Dumbledore and Potions Master Severus Snape, they each had a similar motive for being with Hermione Granger.

That very house that the three were walking up to was one Malfoy Manor. Due to the recent events, in Miss Granger's life, she is being placed there for her safety. This totally decided by Albus Dumbledore and a partial Severus Snape. Hermione disgreed at first because she could have gone to Grimmauld Place, but Dumbledore said that Grimmauld was not safe enough for her current situation.

If one would look close enough to see Miss Granger's face or she had not been wearing the black hooded sweeter one woud see something very disturbing. One would see a black eye, split lip, and various cut all over her face. Also, had one looked throughly at her form, had it not been for all the clothes, they would see bruises new and old scattered around her body. Yet, one would also find many cut strageically place on her arms, no one knew whether those had been placed purposely or just there from torture.

Once the three of them had gotten to the door. Dumbledore knocked very loudly on the door. No one came to answer the door after several more loud knocks. Snape had finally got fed up and sent a loud siren noise through the whole house. Not even after two seconds, did one black-haired boy answer the door.

"DRAKE!" yelled the black-haired boy.

"What do you want, Blaise?!" Drake yelled back.

"Your favorite teacher is here." Snape drawled. Within seconds one Draco Malfoy was at the door.

"What do you want?" Malfoy said out of complete annoyance.

"Do you mind if come in for a while to explain a few things?" asked Dumbledore.

"Sure, just please ignore the mess and noise." Malfoy said.

The three of them walked into the sitting room and each took a seat. That was when Draco noticed Hermione there, but wasn't looking anywhere other than the floor. Though, he didn't know who is was at the time, so he asked.

"Who is that beside you, Sev?" asked Draco.

"That will be revealed in time, Draco. But right now I need everyone down here, so I can explain the current situation." Dumbledore replied for Snape.

As soon as everyone was down here, Dumbledore started to explain the current situation. The 'everyone' consisted of Theodore Nott, Pansy Parkinson, Gregory Goyle, Blaise Zabini, Zane Russell, and Draco Malfoy.

"As you all see there is one person here who you all know, but don't recognize. I will not tell you who it is until it is time for you to find out. But I will explain as to why we are here. Two days ago, Professor Snape received an owl from this young lady, that had disturbed to the core. He came and showed what the letter said and we came to the conclusion it was not meant for us to see, but this young girl's father to see. This letter was very disturbing to read." Dumbledore started out.

Snape then continued,"The letter said that whoever gets this is to please come get her and save her from all the pain and suffering she has been through. This young girl has been through 16 years of abuse. The abuse was not done by her father, but by her older brother and his friends. They have abused her everyday because of the fact that they could. The letter also said that once her boyfriend found out about the abuse, he himself started to abuse her with the help of his best friend. The abuse was not only physical, but emotional and sexual also."

As Snape and Dumbledore continued with this horrific story, the young girl started crying and the boys tried to comfort her, but they were just pushed away. Pansy, then tried to comfort her, but also got pushed away. The only who had succeeded in comforting her was Snape.

Also, while they were telling the story of what happened to this girl. Everyone was either teary eyed, the guys or was crying, Pansy. They, also, started look very mad and sympathetic.

"When I had got the letter, it was addressed to 'Dad' , but I had no daughter. So I thought that owl had gotten confused, but that was not the case. When I read the letter, I found out that this girl was my daughter. I had remembered back a while ago to when I was in France. I did have an affair with a young woman. This young girl was the result." Snape continued.

"Well, then who is this young girl?" Draco asked very quietly.

"The young girl's name is Hermione Granger." Dumbledore said. After that everyone went very still because they knew who she was going out with to the time. She had been going out with one Ronald Weasley.

"I don't believe you. I don't think that Granger would have been abused by Weasley and Potter." Pansy said, while the others nodded in agreement.

Dumbledore than whispered something to Snape, who then talked quietly to the young girl in the hoodie. After about 5 minutes of quiet talking, Snape seemed to finally convince the young girl to take down her hood.

Finally, the young girl took down her hood to show everyone it was indeed Hermione Granger. There was a collective gasp from the five teens.

" So do you believe me now our do you need more proof?" said the 'now everyone knew it had to be true' young girl now known as Hermione Granger.

"Okay, I believe you, but what is she doing here?" Draco asked.

"Well, because of the recent events. Miss Granger needs somewhere to until school begins. And because of the Misters Weasley and Potter are staying where she would be staying." Snape said in his usual drawl.

A/NOkay so it might a little cliche or whatever. Just consider this a preview of the story. Tell me is want to continue. By the way, If you have read my other story, I would really appreciate your advice or opinions on what should happen next. Or if you would like to write the next chapter or something like that. Thank you


End file.
